Aaron Dingle
Aaron Livesy '''is a popular character in Emmerdale. He made his first appearance in Episode 3616 (24th December 2003) as a recurring character. After over a two year absence he returned in 2008 becoming part of the regular cast. Since then, Aaron has been part of some of the show's biggest storylines such as coming to terms with his sexuality; a suicide attempt; involved in the assisted suicide of his quadriplegia boyfiend, Jackson Walsh; and self-harm. Aaron was originally played by Danny Webb (2003; 2004; 2006) with Danny Miller taking over the role in 2008 until his initial departure in 2012, and returning in 2014. Upon his return his storylines included become involved in a heist between Donna Windsor-Dingle and Ross Barton, clearing his name on the terms of arson, an affair with Robert Sugden, his subsequent role in Katie Sugden's death, his self-harming returning, revealing that he was raped repeatedly by his father Gordon Livesy when he was a child and reuniting with his estranged half-sister, Liv Flaherty. Biography Backstory Aaron Livesy was born on the 5th January 1992 and Aaron is the son of Gordon Livesy and Chas Dingle, niece of Zak Dingle. Chas was only 14 at the time she gave birth to Aaron. Chas and Gordon split and Aaron stayed with his dad, but Gordon raped Aaron when Aaron was naughty. Gordon remarried and had a daughter Liv with his second wife Sandra but he carry on abusing Aaron. In the end, Aaron went to live with Chas. 2003-2006 Aaron turned up in Emmerdale, staying with his mother Chas Dingle in late 2003. 2008-2012 In 2008 Aaron returned to Emmerdale to live in the village permanently. He soon got into scrapes, stealing, vandalising and wreaking havoc. Everyone judged him harshly when a car started to roll down Main Street and crashed into Wylde's shop. Aaron ran away when he was accused of crashing the car into the shop. Aaron became good friends with Adam Barton and they formed a close bond. After a night out together, Aaron misread a situation and attempted to kiss Adam. In March 2010, Aaron met Jackson Walsh. He later got into a relationship with Ed Roberts, a rugby player. On the 5th April 2012, Aaron left Emmerdale to start a new life in France with Ed Roberts. 2014-present Aaron Livesy returned in 14th August 2014 to help his mate Adam Barton out of trouble and to assist in the scheme Adam is involved in helping Donna Windsor-Dingle and Ross Barton bring down villain Gary North. From December 2014, Aaron started an affair with engaged, and later married, Robert Sugden. In late 2015, Aaron's estranged father Gordon Livesy returned and this made Aaron turn to depression, as he had a resentment to Gordon. Aaron even was involved in a robbery with Ross Barton in which Aaron thumped a worker who challenged him. Aaron was suspected but never caught for the crime. On 21st January 2016, Aaron reveals his darkest secret to Robert that his dad, Gordon repeatedly raped him thoughtout his childhood until the abuse stop after Gordon kicked him for hitting Sandra. On 3rd February 2016, after spending a day in the seaside, Aaron reveals to his mum, Chas that Gordon raped him. Aaron breaks down when explaining to Chas; one night, Gordon return home and forgot the fish and chips. Gordon made something else for Aaron to eat but he refused to eat it. Gordon shouting at Aaron and then send him to the bed. Hours later, Aaron was woken up by Gordon smashing something, he hide under the blanket and trying to get to sleep before Gordon open the door. Gordon walks and then climb into the bed with Aaron when he raped him. The next day, when coming home from school, Gordon apologizes to Aaron what he did but he had been naughty. Memorable info * Aaron doesn't like pesto (episode 7048). * He admits that he's "funny about new things" but says that when he was in France he did try moussaka (episode 7048). * For his eighth birthday, Aaron was given a Furby. He been badgering Chas to buy him one "for weeks". It was his birthday just before she left (episode 7390). Family '''Father Gordon Livesy Mother Chas Dingle Stepmother '''Sandra Livesy '''Siblings Liv Flaherty (half; same father) Grandfathers Shadrach Dingle Grandmothers Faith Dingle Gallery Livesy, Aaron-2003-12-25.JPG|A young Aaron Livesy, as he appeared in his second episode. December 2003. Emmie aaron livesy.jpg|Aaron in 2010 Emmie aaron ed.jpg|Aaron with Ed Roberts. February 2010. Emmie aaron 2014.png|Aaron in 2014 20 02EMMERDALE.jpg|Publicity shot of Aaron Livesy with his mother, Chas Dingle in 2004. Livesy, Aaron-2004-02-20.JPG|A grumpy little Aaron. February 2004. Emmie 2010 aaron jackson.jpg|The builder and the mechanic. Jackson and Aaron. 2010. Livesy, Aaron and Sugden, Robert-2014-12-04.JPG|Aaron Livesy and Robert Sugden kiss for the first time. December 2014. Episode_7405.jpg|Aaron telling Robert Gordon raped him. January 2016 See also Aaron Livesy - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2003. Category:Mechanics. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Retconned ages. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:Livesy family. Category:1992 births. Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains.